


Galaxy Kids

by sleeepisaplace



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: ABO设定，Luke是绝地武士历史上唯一的Omega，而Han和Leia都是Alpha。是真的骨科，是真的3P，是真的银河大三角，等边大三角。他们每一个人都跟另外两人睡过，一起和单独。正传就看过一遍，有很多细节大概不准确。警告完了，enjoy。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，Luke是绝地武士历史上唯一的Omega，而Han和Leia都是Alpha。是真的骨科，是真的3P，是真的银河大三角，等边大三角。他们每一个人都跟另外两人睡过，一起和单独。正传就看过一遍，有很多细节大概不准确。警告完了，enjoy。

&&

他们三个总是睡在一起，哦，不用这么大惊小怪的，他们这样做的理由很充分，起初是因为千年隼上的位置不够，而Chewie不肯和任何人分享他的卧铺隔间。后来是因为Hoth的气温实在是太低了，义军找到的山洞似乎也挡不住外面夹杂着冰渣的风，他们所有人在晚上都不得不三三两两的蜷在一起，隔着布料已经被穿死的袄子和破破烂烂的毯子互相取暖，Han和Leia在熟睡中手指相触，他就缩在他们之间，头发被Han的外套压得没有形状，鼻子几乎可以碰到Leia的肚子。再后来是因为他离开他们的时间似乎太久了，让他摸不着头脑的Yoda大师的训练，Obi-wan的英灵显形在空气中对他说一些听起来根本没用的建议，还有突然出现的Darth Vader。他回到他们身边之后，Leia和Han没有让他独自在病床上度过一个夜晚。

他们有时也会做除了睡觉以外的事情。哦，这也没什么好大惊小怪的，Luke总是在心里对自己说，他是个Omega，银河系里没有一个绝地武士是Omega，Han和Leia都是Alpha，义军里也没有多少Alpha，再退一步讲，就算不考虑他们的生理性别，他们在这里都是异类——没有多少人在活了二十年之后才知道义军眼中最坏的坏蛋是自己的亲生父亲，也没有多少人在短短的三十年人生中就能欠债欠遍全银河系——所以他们依偎在一起，互相帮助，是Luke带着Leia飞过风暴兵爆能枪的射击，是Han把已经冻住的Luke塞进汤汤的腹腔取暖，又在他头顶搭起防风的帐篷，是Leia把碳化的Han从Jabba的监狱里偷出来，然后Luke再从沙拉克的触手中救下他，所以Han和Leia帮助Luke度过发情期，这有什么不可以的呢。

但是关于此事，Luke有一点委屈。他们在一起睡觉的时候，Han和Leia不怕弄坏对方，他们在床上拉扯对方的头发，用胳膊缠住脚踝。但轮到他时，他们突然变得非常温柔，他们总是一起照顾他，Leia从来不像对待Han那样使劲咬他的肩膀和锁骨，Han也不在他身上留下痕迹，他们的舌头停留在他的嘴巴和胸口，让他身上的温度像是Tatooine有两个太阳的夏日，Leia的头发扫过他的大腿内侧，Han的手穿过他的金发，他们很有耐心，似乎帝国的炮火跟他们隔了几个星系，他们总是要把他弄到湿透，“我们怕把你的原力干出来了，kid。”Han会不紧不慢地打趣他，他想反驳，他不是什么弱不禁风的原力宝宝，他和他们一样有力，但Leia的舌头好像把他的喉咙堵住了。

&&

Han可以用千年隼和Chewie发誓，本来他以为他们三个只是一起睡觉而已。Organa家族是义军领导层里数一数二的中坚力量，Leia是带着公主头衔出生的小孩，本该高不可攀，Luke的目光停留在Leia脸上的时间越来越长，他浑身上下变深的不仅有他的衣服颜色，还有他的眉头。而Han自己，花了小半辈子穿梭在银河系之中，把一批批奇妙的货物从本不拥有它们的卖家转移到也不会久留它们的买家手里，他只是个做着亡命生意的小海盗而已。他不相信Luke给他的拥抱来自于除了肾上腺素以外的东西，也不相信Leia眼中和唇边的火会为他燃烧这么久。他知道只要帝国瓦解，义军获得难得的能够喘息重建的机会，Leia就会离开他的飞船，进入他们为之努力的新建成的银河联盟议院，而Luke，鬼知道Luke会带着他的光剑前往哪里，可能会去一个与世隔绝的只有R2能找到的小岛上训练新的绝地武士学徒吧。所以，他珍惜每一个他们共同入眠的夜晚，和Luke的每一次发情期。

他们一起度过Luke的发情期其实是Leia的主意，Han对此建议的态度像他听到所有荒诞的小事情那样，他耸了耸肩，看向正允许Leia为自己检查伤口的Luke，这个和Leia一样年轻却远没有她了解Omega的发情期状况的当事人立即红了脸，Leia趁机凑近Luke的脖子动了动鼻翼，“真的，Luke，我都能闻到你身上味道的变化，我们刚见面时你闻起来还像被切开的仙人掌，现在你已经是在雨天突然露面的苔藓了。”Han没有闻过仙人掌被切开之后的味道，但他知道苔藓是什么，Leia作为Alpha的嗅觉也许比他灵敏，他想，因为他觉得Luke闻起来像刚从水中起飞的飞鲸[1]。他一定是把这个念头说出口了，Luke的脸变得更红，而Leia开始大声训斥他如果没有亲眼见过真的飞鲸就不该瞎说。

“停下！”他们斗嘴了几个来回后Luke喊，他像是在和自己的脸红作斗争，吐出来的字词不再连贯，“不管你们是决定我该把自己反锁在房间服用抑制剂还是决定来帮帮我，最好马上就行动，因为我觉得它已经开始了。”Leia和Han同时噤声，然后Leia当机立断地说，“那么我们暂时征用一下这间医疗室好了。”

但是之后，Han可以再用什么别的东西发誓——他也没什么值钱的东西可以用来下这个赌注了——他可以用自己更不值钱的生命发誓，他们绝对不只是一起睡觉而已。

&&

Leia觉得男人们都是傻蛋。尽管她在全宇宙中最喜欢的两个人类都是男人，但这个事实也不影响她得出以上结论，有时她甚至觉得她喜欢的这两个尤其傻。Han就不用说了，他能同时把一堆破烂卖给三个星球上互相仇视的部落，成为他们愿意放下分歧共同雇佣赏金猎人追捕的对象，他不靠谱且脾气坏，醒着的时间不是在跟她吵架就是在把她惹火马上要挑起争论的路上，而且他根本都不知道谁爱着他[2]，得了吧，如果他真那么清楚，为什么还会在床上问Luke三遍“你确定吗”，再后来为什么还会告诉她他绝对不会挡在她和Luke之间？

Luke的情况比Han好上那么一点儿，这是因为Luke是她可爱的只大她三秒钟的哥哥。在ABO的性别中，双胞胎的性别总是相异，她知道Luke总是在懊恼自己不是一个有天生征服能力的Alpha，但她丝毫不怀疑他们的性别出了差错，想想吧，Darth Vader是历史上唯一一个拥有Alpha性别的前绝地武士，她至今都没能忘记他的手放在她肩膀上的吓人重量，和站在她身后时头盔中的一呼一吸。如果她的哥哥注定要成为一名绝地武士，她宁愿他没有那么强悍那么容易令人臣服，而是做一个过分心软的光剑拥有者。

但是Luke把这个懊恼带到床上来，真的是再傻不过了。

她比他们所有人都先闻出来了Luke的发情期，在他们身上垃圾场的味道散去，她胳膊挂在他脖子上跟着他飞过歼星舰里断裂的走廊之后，她就尝到了Luke身上好像雨水的味道。他们得快点回到基地，Leia决定，她需要Han的帮助，她是个很年轻的Alpha，对待Omega的发情没有经验。但后来发生的事情出乎她的意料，Han离开了，Luke开着X-wing冲向死星，在她以为他毫无胜算的时候Han又回来了，然后Luke降落在欢呼的人群中，她冲上去和他拥抱，他的味道越来越强烈，就算在全是Beta的人群中也很快就要藏不住了，Han从场地的另外一边向他们跑过来，Luke挣脱她向他靠拢，她不得不挤进他们中间，用眼神对Han说，“你没有闻到吗？”Han摇了摇他的榆木脑袋，Leia只好一边保持微笑一边咬住嘴角说，“Luke，Omega，发情期，你的Alpha嗅觉难道被死星轰坏了？”

&&

Luke不得不承认，如果你带着情绪跟人睡觉，不管他们是不是处在发情期的Alpha，对方是很快就能发现的。比如此刻Leia就突然停下来，也不管她和Han身体各有多少部分正停留在Luke体内，Han的冲撞缓了一拍才停，跟着Luke失去平衡摔在了一堆飞行服中间。本来站在Luke面前胳膊横跨他的肩膀抓住Han的Leia在此之前就放开了手，她放下裙子眯起眼睛，用怀疑的眼神从上到下地打量着Luke，Luke不知道她能从他现在这个样子中发现什么东西：他的飞行服堆在脚下，头盔早在第一个吻开始之前就被Han一脚踢走了，Luke在模模糊糊之间听到它撞上了一架X-wing起落架的橡胶轮胎，他全身上下只有内裤挂在脚踝上，而他觉得自己的洞已经湿到能开花了。

“怎么了？”Han一边爬起来拉他一边帮他问出了这句话，他顺手把挂在Luke的X-wing机翼上的夹克拎了起来，披在Luke肩头。

Leia的白色裙子晃悠悠地挂在她的髋骨上，上半身不着一物，她双臂抱在胸前，像一尊愤怒的维纳斯，她没有看Han，而是盯着Luke说，“问他。”

Luke不知道该说什么，他们在Hoth星球上停留了几个月，轰炸死星成功带来的士气大涨阶段已经过去，他每天带领一个分队巡视冰冻的地面，帝国的探测器久不露面。岂止是帝国的探测器，他降落在基地听见仓库的门缓缓关上时会想，他们连一个生命体都没见过，这个星球上除了他们就是雪，这两样东西对推翻帝国的统治没有任何帮助。Leia非常习惯一场又一场的战略讨论会，而Han成天在基地里晃来晃去，要么就是躲在千年隼上，他半是挫败半是赌气的想，他不该停留在这里，他应该马上跳上一架X-wing前往Dagobah，他的绝地武士课程远未完成，Obi-wan教给他的东西少之又少，他的力量混乱又不稳定，对原力和光剑的掌控也只学了皮毛，他不像Leia那样精通外交辞令，也不像Han那样对任何局势都有着顺其自然的掌控，他呆在这里帮不上什么忙，就连C-3PO都能用絮絮叨叨博来Leia一笑。

“你瞧，”Leia似乎是听见他在想什么了，“我知道你急着看到帝国被击倒，但我们不是靠狂轰乱炸赢得胜利的。”

他想问Leia那他们要靠什么，但Han抢过了他的话头，“嘿，趁着帝国还没找到我们，这一炮究竟还打不打了？”

他说过了，Han虽然行事莽撞，却对什么情形都有着自己独特的洞见，那确实是他最后一次安全地降落在Hoth基地的停机坪上，在这之后他在汤汤的肚子里睡了一夜，那味道闻起来像是有什么腐烂的东西被放进了冷冻室里，然后他们被帝国的侦察机发现，Han和Leia坐着千年隼逃走，而他驾着X-wing飞往了Dagobah。

&&

Han觉得自己迟早死在这两个小崽子手上。这么说吧，Han在短暂的人生中，他从未怀疑过自己在任何方面的能力，他作为最年轻的男孩帮Shrike的走私贸易团体干些小偷小摸的活儿时没有[3]，在独立赛道驾驶反重力飞梭摩托，为了让摩托更轻速度更快而把所有沉重的安全装置都卸掉时没有，从Lando手里赢下千年隼时更没有。但Leia和Luke每一个人都比以上这些事情更加危险和复杂。

不知道其他的Alpha和Alpha干过没有，Han发现这段时间他脑海中总是冒出类似的疑问。作为一个在星际流浪途中发现自己性别的Alpha，他遇见的大部分人都是Beta——普遍认为Alpha不适合长时间的太空生活，他们好斗易怒，发情期发生在狭小的密闭飞船上时，算得上是最麻烦的乘客——所以他干过的大部分人也都是Beta，他们的信息素非常稳定，就连他们皮肤相依，骨骼相撞时Han也闻不出多少特别的味道，而且，最重要的是，他们没有Leia这样难搞。Han绝对不是在假模假样地抱怨，如果有Luke在，Leia会稍微收敛一点，会老老实实把自己的阴茎插在它该去的地方，但如果Luke不在（Luke在哪儿呢，他在一次和Leia做爱兼搏斗期间走神想到了这个问题，Luke开着X-wing带着R2就这么走了，他们说的唯一一句类似告别的话大概是那句“要小心”，他当时在想些什么啊，Luke是他们当中那个需要别人提醒要小心的人吗），那Leia就会试图把她的阴茎插到Han的，算了，Han想，Leia也是Alpha，她想插在哪儿就插在哪儿吧，反正Leia比他睡过的所有Beta都要好闻，她闻起来像是爆能枪击穿金属后的生涩锈味儿，刺鼻又让她附近的空气像是充了电般充满活力，像什么东西闪过光，然后烧焦了。

不知道其他的Alpha和Omega干过没有（最近他是怎么了），Omega也是太空中的少见性别，他只在喝醉了的赌桌上听到过庄家吹嘘过Omega的身体有多么甜蜜柔软，他们的信息素有多像黑洞的重力场，没有一个Alpha可以逃过这般吸引力，而Omega又是多么希望被标记，你咬住他们的脖子，一股奇异的连接感会从尾椎骨窜上来，而他们会发出让人发疯的呻吟。现在Han判断，这些身型宛如巨型鼻涕虫的生物在口放厥词的时候，根本没有见过活的Omega，或者说他们没有见过Luke。也许柔软这点他们蒙对了，但Luke并不甜蜜，他闻起来像是大海，Leia气势汹汹的指责毫无根据，Han在十五岁时去过Kamino[1]，他知道骑在飞鲸身上的感觉，海风压过他的脸，在他的鼻腔里留下盐迹。Han和Leia倒是没有讨论过标记Luke的事情，虽然Luke是个Omega，但他从来没有展现出渴求被标记的意愿，哪怕是在床上，他被他们夹在中间，Leia正舔着他的喉结和锁骨，他的一条腿架在她的腰上，Han贴着他的背，控制着节奏，好让他能在他们想要的时机释放，哪怕在这个时候，Luke也没有呻吟出声，他像是要证明什么一般用鼻息调整着呼吸，喉咙里的喘息又重又长。Han在射之前恍惚地想，Leia难道没有注意到Luke过分安静了吗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：飞鲸，根据星球大战中文网资料库：飞鲸是一种能在天空翱翔的壮观鲸类动物，在卡米诺星球（Kamino）波涛汹涌的海洋中能找到它们，在那里，它们被驯养成当地卡米诺人的坐骑。这种生物身躯强壮、水性极佳，能够从汹涌的浪尖上起飞，然后气势不减地在空中飞翔。  
> [2]：这里对应Leia第一次跟Han说“我爱你”的时候，Han的回复是“我知道”。  
> [3]：Han的早年生活参考了一丢丢平行宇宙里的设定。


	2. Chapter 2

&&  
   
Leia一直没机会问Luke为什么她会在云中之城的垃圾通道[4]尽头捡到他。那段时间他们要操心的事情还有很多，且听起来都令人觉得不真实：Han被碳化，她没来得及追上那架直接在云层下方就进入超空间的走私船；Luke的右手被机械取代，尽管她知道她不该怀疑义军军医的再生皮肤能力，但她还是忍不住觉得他身上有些地方不一样了；Darth Vader就这样在眼皮下放过了他们，让他们有机会回到义军散落在银河系里的其他星球上重整士气。  
   
晚上她仍旧和Luke睡在一起，Luke的身上似乎长出来了一种全新的安静，他带着这种安静几乎占据了他们的，更准确一点说，Leia的卧室里全部位置——Luke和Han被分配到的卧室全是双人隔间，所以他们一般睡在她那儿——以往是Han和她自己在卧室里动静最大，他们享受在Luke身上跟彼此打架，让他在非发情期也为他们弓起腰背的状态，如果Luke能在高潮前漏出一声呻吟，那晚她和Han大概会兴奋到后半夜也睡不着。

但今晚他们只是静静依偎在一起，Luke的胳膊搂着她的肩，她的脑袋枕在他的锁骨下方，窗外的星光照在他胸前的被单上，皱褶像卫星表面一样荒凉，Luke的安静就像占据卫星轨道的小行星带，把整个房间都充满了。这跟他们很像，Leia想，抛去其他所有的东西，他们不过是漂浮在银河系中的颗颗灰尘。  
   
“你是怎么找到我们的？”Leia问道，Luke的右手开始一下一下梳着她的头发，Leia有些好笑的意识到这是她第一次这么清楚的分辨Luke在用哪只手。  
   
“就像后来你能感受到我那样。”。  
   
“后来呢，我们在走廊碰上之后，你去了哪里？”  
   
“我遇见了Darth Vader。”  
   
然后他就不再说话了，Leia也不再多问，她的手指滑进他的裤子，照着他抚摸她头发的速度蹭过他的会阴，她小心翼翼地抬头看他，他的眼神避开了她，却默许了她的动作。Leia有些想哭，她把脸埋进Luke的侧腰，他肋骨下的皮肤还和原来一样温软，她的嘴巴轻轻贴上去，她想，只要Han回来，一切都会恢复正常。  
   
“我们会把Han救回来的，”又过了很久后她听见Luke说，就在她以为他们都快要睡着之后，“如果不是明天，就是将来的某一天，我们一定会把他救回来。”  
   
&&  
   
Luke开始觉得生活本身是一场骗局，Leia的信息本不该落在他手上，R2被人故意送到了他家门口，Owen舅舅的农场和堡垒还在Tatooine正常运转，他看到的爆炸和大火只不过是Obi-wan为了带他走而施的一个原力障眼法，他在Dagobah遇见的绿色老头完全来自他的想象，他只是太久没有好好睡上一觉了，Darth Vader更是撒下了弥天大谎，他不可能是他的父亲，Vader是邪恶的具象化而他只不过是个从湿气农场来的，恰好很会开飞机的小伙子。你错了，他听见有人在原力之中对他窃窃私语，这还不够明显吗，Luke想，他能听见空气中生命来来去去，能听见死亡把脚下的土地碾成碎末，还能听见不知是谁的声音在他耳边回荡，他错得还不够明显吗。

但是他必须让自己停下这些胡思乱想，因为现在看起来，就连营救Han的计划也像是一场骗局。事情发生得过于顺利，R2和3PO没有被大卸八块，Leia戴着面具潜入了Jabba的圈子，Han真的活过了碳凝室的急速碳化，他第一次在门卫身上使用心灵控制就成功了，Jabba甚至按照他的计划把他们带上了沙拉克处决台。他们逃走的过程确实出了点纰漏，Leia不该穿着那身几乎等于没穿的比基尼把Jabba的观赏台炸飞。但不管再怎么顺利，他们也不该把这次营救当成一个常规活动，他抱着她飞到安全地带时想，只要哪个环节出了一点问题，万一Leia脖子上的铁链太重了让她在搏斗时喘不上气，万一Han的视力还没完全恢复而他在胡乱开枪时不小心射中了Lando的腿而不是沙拉克的触手，甚至万一他的右手还没换成机械的，他们都会遇上大麻烦，Leia会在Jabba庞大的身躯下窒息，Han会抓着Lando的手滑进沙拉克的肚子，而那一枪之后他的光剑早就该遗失沙漠了。

这就是一场骗局，后来他回到自己的X-wing上，把和千年隼的通讯切掉后想，它在骗他所有的人都可以被拯救，所有的朋友都能侥幸逃过一劫，Leia和Han会一直留在他身边，他只要听完Yoda大师的课，就可以成为一名合格的绝地武士。他不能被它骗了，他需要离开Leia和Han，他需要独自面对原力当中让他听不懂的建议，他需要接受Darth Vader是他的一部分。

&&  
   
那时Han的意识刚刚恢复不到两秒，视力还未恢复，Leia的声音已经像是从很远的地方传来，他靠着本能找到了Leia的嘴唇，她尝起来像夏天。十分钟后他见到了Luke，不过按照他当时的视力程度，他其实是先闻见了Luke，甚至在Luke还没出现前，他就在Leia身上闻到了他，她不再像烟火在潮湿的空气中爆炸后留下的金属味儿了，她的味道中混了一点Luke的新鲜海风，而Luke本人闻起来也不再像某种常年生活在大海里的生物那样纯粹。他们在他不在的时间里只能互相支撑，Han意识到，他可能已经陷入碳化状态好几个月。

沙漠上空的太阳过于耀眼，对他逐渐恢复的视力没有帮助，他昏头昏脑的扒在停泊机的栏杆上，心有余悸地回想刚刚冲着Lando开的那一枪，他松开一只手摸摸脑门，那里已经覆盖了一层薄汗，他刚在裤子上蹭了蹭手，Luke和Leia就降落在甲板上，向他扑了过来。“别太激动了，kids。”Han在拥抱下悄悄转了转腰，让酸疼的背有点东西可以靠。Leia的胳膊搂住他的肩膀，嘴巴就停在距离他的脸很近的地方，Luke半条腿屈膝跪在他们身边，视线却看向自己的右手。Han顺着他的目光向下看去，Luke的右手手背被刮下来一大块皮肤，等等，Han想，Chewie的医疗箱呢。这时Luke举起右手，在他眼前晃了晃，“别太激动，我把它换成机械的了。”Han这才注意到那皮肤下面丛生的电路和金属手骨，他费力地转动脖子，想跟Leia交换一个“怎么回事”的眼神，Leia却松开了拥抱，抿起嘴巴看向了Luke。Han太清楚Leia这个表情是什么意思了，她每次冲他发火前都会这么抿起嘴巴。

但Leia没有冲Luke发火，她微微摇了摇头，Luke轻轻笑了，他起身的动作突然又流畅，他站在Han面前，挡住了让Han一直头晕的阳光，Han和Leia都不得不仰起头才能看见他的眼睛，“Lando你带着Leia和Han去千年隼，我得把我开来的那架X-wing带回基地，我们在基地碰头。”

看来他至少错估了他们两人中一个人重见他的激动程度，Han想。Leia重新靠着他坐了下来，Luke朝Lando站立的船头走去。“他怎么了？”Han问，Leia拔开他的上衣，开始仔细检查碳化有没有给他留下永久性伤害。“我不知道，”Leia眨着眼睛，如果Han不了解她的话，会以为她在努力不让眼泪流出来，“现在我们先别去担心他，好吗，你的健康才是当务之急。”

Han的视界轮廓依旧模糊，Luke穿着黑袍子的背影被太阳衬托着，居然有点像Darth Vader，而Leia在他身边很用力地吸了吸鼻子。他不在的这几个月里发生了很多事情，Han想，他的小男孩和公主，被迫长大了。  
   
&&

他们现在共享一个秘密，Luke落在她脸上的吻像密封的信封边缘处盖上的火印戳，把秘密封在了她的身体里，Leia听见自己的心在疯狂地跳，像飞船即将进入超空间之间的引擎。分享过秘密的人不该离开，Leia看着Luke转头离去时想，他们可以共同面对白兵的爆能枪攻击，共同担心Darth Vader会破坏义军的计划，现在他们拥有一个秘密了，他们可以握着这个秘密宛如握着火把一般，照亮恩多卫星上剩余的黑暗。一瞬间Leia的脑海中闪过很多关于未来的可能性，在其中不止一种的情况下，Luke犯了一个错，Vader内心里不剩下多少光明，义军摧毁死星的任务失败，他们再也没有足够的人员和信念重回银河系的抵抗组织巅峰时期，Han驾着千年隼离开这个烂摊子，也许会叫上她也许不会，就像个匆匆逃离已经了无生趣的聚会的赌徒。

她必须停下，她没有Luke说得那么坚强，她也必须前进，否则她就会被这些可能性困在原地。

“发生什么事了？”Han在她身后问。

她没有办法告诉Han，至少现在不能，原力或者血液中的什么东西带来的连结仍停留在空气中，她，Luke，还有Darth Vader，突然能够感受到彼此的感觉像是一道新鲜的伤口，突突直跳，她曾在宇宙中感受到的所有孤独看起来都变得如此遥远。而Han担心又挫败的脸近在眼前，他的不理解和困惑让他看起来是这么的脆弱，比他刚从碳化中醒来时还要不知所措。

“抱着我。”Leia只好说，眼泪很快就在她的脸上找到了出逃路径，它们顺着她的下巴落在了Han的马甲上，被打湿了的皮革散发出一股熟悉的混合气味，她和Luke都穿过这件衣服，给它染上了他们的味道，还有很多东西也是这样，Han的千年隼，Luke肋骨下方那块柔软的皮肤，她在作战室里左右两边的位置，他们像联合入侵的联盟战队，互相助长，互相侵犯着对方的领地。

Luke会回来的，Leia对自己说，他回来之后，他们就可以打闹着开玩笑般向Han解释这一切，他们可以一唱一和地说，“嘿，没想到吧，你睡了一对亲兄妹。”“他们的爸爸还是那个决定把你扔进碳凝室的人。”“现在后悔已经来不及了。”Han就会一边翻着白眼一边拥抱他们，他会依次亲吻他们的头顶，先是Luke接着是Leia，然后他们会站在巡航舰的舰桥窗边，看远处还未来得及命名的星系缓缓闪烁，仿佛时间得由它们推动着前移。

&&

在恩多卫星的森林里，庆祝的篝火一直燃到后半夜，他们挤在一个伊沃克人的帐篷中，听着附近不断上升的烟花贴着树梢炸开，裹着好几条不同颜色的毯子，伊沃克人的平均身高只有一米，花花绿绿的毯子让他们三个看起来像不幸闯入小人国的吉普赛人，他们喝着树叶泡成的茶，交换着过去二十四小时内发生的事情，Han在听到Vader的下场时瞪大眼睛，Leia在毯子下握住他的手。后来他们的嗓子讲干了，茶也喝完了，Luke和Leia枕着Han的胸口躺下，Leia深色的长头发和Luke的金发缠在一起，他们顺势在一片混乱中交换了几个亲吻，然后一起看向Han。Han露出他为Skywalker家的双胞胎预留的无奈表情，Leia咬着嘴唇笑了，慢慢攀上他的肩膀，Luke则从毯子的一角钻了进去。

那晚Leia的亲吻变得有所不同，她不再偏袒他一般的温柔，Han硬起来后没多久，她就把他从毯子里拉出来，帐篷太矮了，Leia和他只有跪着才能不让脑袋撞上它的木头支架，他比Leia还要高上一点，他必须低下头，这对他们来说算不上问题，反正他也要吻她的。在他尝着Leia肩膀的同时，她的膝盖挤着他的膝盖，大腿像在和他的打架，她似乎想要抢占他接触过的任何一块地方，就连他膝盖碰着的那块毯子也不愿放过，而且她很快占了上风，他的黑袍子和束腰被她扯下来丢在了一边。Han也不来帮他，Luke分心瞟了他一眼，他跟他一样光着身子，手肘撑着上半身仰躺着，眼晴捉到他的目光后，无赖般给他抛了一个媚眼。

Luke就是在这时明白过来这大概是他们最后一次睡在一起的。

义军这次胜利一定紧随着新的联盟成立，新的联盟意味着新的议会，Leia会为它留在他们选择的新首都，而他的位置不在那里，他的位置在几个小时前被他用火烧掉了，他现在还能去哪里呢。

Leia的阴茎进来了，他的双腿被迫打开，小腿无处借力，Han不知什么时候绕到了他身后，用怀抱接住了他，他的脑袋往后仰压在Han的肩膀上，脖子在他嘴边展露无遗，Han下口比Leia要轻多了，他的舌头粗糙又温暖，牙齿像第一次吃到猎物的吸血鬼那样不知深浅，Luke的手够不着Leia的腰了，他也捉不住Han的手，Han一只手捧着他的脸，大拇指撬开了他的嘴巴，另一只悄悄游到了他的阴茎附近，像迟迟不出击的侦查机。

“不许摸你自己。”他听见Leia说。

&&

Han回想起来才意识到，那是他们最后一次睡在一起。

一般来说，Han是个实际的人，他知道帝国不可能把恩多卫星拱手相让，他能感觉到Leia和Luke之间发生了他暂时还不能理解的事情，他在同时失去他们两人的边缘徘徊，但当时发生的一切都过于圆满，他不得不沉浸其中被它感染：他们成功炸毁了死星，Leia在这之后告诉了他她和Luke之间的秘密，他们三个像是初尝胜利的新兵，在庆祝之夜缩在一顶小到可笑的伊沃克帐篷里，聊天大笑，好像不再担心明天的到来。

Han再回想远一点，在他们三个当中，Leia总是起头的那一个，如果是他跟Luke单独在一起，Luke通常会在他故意的盯视中败下阵来，不自然地问他到底想干什么，Han就会跨过修理架或者飞行器固定架去吻他，接下来发生的事情大部分都在Han的掌控之中。但只要Leia参与进来，Han就别想知道下一步会发生什么，是她把Luke的晚安吻变得粘粘乎乎，是她把Han的衣服裤子扒光了自己的裙子却还好端端的穿着，是她让Luke去把他弄硬，她掌握着他们两个的动作，让事情往她想要的方向发展。比如现在，她开口不让Luke碰自己的阴茎。

Luke的埋怨变成一声低吼，使劲咬了Han的拇指一口，Han没有撒手，而是加了两根手指进去，Luke犹豫了一会儿，舌头听话地缠上来，灵活如水，让Han想到了科雷利亚[5]星球内部的溶洞。

“不准射。”Leia接着说。

这个要求可有点无理取闹，按照他们平时的速度，Luke还有三分钟就要到了，但这时Leia抬头看了他一眼。

Leia真美啊，她在用眼睛对他说话，她的脸上有他能够全心托付的信任，她的头发像裙摆一样散在肩头，挡住了胳膊上战斗留下的伤口。他们相遇时她被困在了帝国的监狱里，他曾以为自己是在拯救落难公主，其实不是这样，Han想，Leia从来就不需要被拯救，她甘愿被困住，被领导义军的责任被帝国疯狂的围剿，她早就明白银河中本无自由，不断的抗争才是生存之道。

Han停住了，Leia也是，她的微笑在他脸上降落，一种奇异的连结感油然而生，他知道她一定也感觉到了。他们隔着Luke亲吻对方，Luke闭着眼睛加入进来，Leia的手找到他的，Luke靠在他们两人身上，这一刻他拥有他们两个，好像永远都不会失去。

&&

Leia在很久很久以后才想起来，那是他们最后一次睡在一起。这不能怪她，他们后来还有过很多好日子，新共刚成立，他们在议会厅里和代表们吵着架，大声告诉他们和帝国签订什么样的条约都是不可饶恕的。Han总是最先翻白眼的那个，Luke在觉得争吵毫无建树后则会保持沉默，只有她，孜孜不倦地揭露帝国的野心，一遍又一遍地重复和平条约中看似合理的条款背后隐藏了多少陷阱。但毕竟事情的最终走向不由他们决定，《银河和议》[6]签订之后，Luke决定前往银河系各处寻找力敏的小孩，Han组建了不再隶属于新共的飞行舰队，她则留在议会里以微乎其微的力量试图影响还有可能改变迂腐想法的人。Luke和Han挨个向她告别的时候，她想起来自己二十岁的天真想法，那时在战斗后Luke经常一言不发地离开，Han被抓去做了Jabba的客厅装饰，她却坚信不疑他们总有一天会回到她身边，而且他们一旦回来，所有问题就能迎刃而解。

Luke的高潮在延迟了三次后终于被她允许，她还记得当时所有的细节，Luke膝盖窝里的汗，他被Han抓着的通红的脚踝，脚背上的血管分明，Han的吻从未有过的深沉，他被她亲吻过无数次的肩膀和小腹突然紧绷，她在每一次抽离之后帮Luke擦掉头上的汗，用手指梳理他的金发安抚他的情绪，有那么一刻她甚至在原力中感觉到了Han，他的力量加入进来，有种喜悦在他们之间流通。

恩多卫星的后半夜似乎格外漫长，她在他们睡着后披着Luke的黑袍子到帐篷外透气，她站在巨树半中央的宽大枝干上，头顶的星光被树的枝桠遮住，脚底的枝干下还有一眼望不到根的茎叶，整个世界似乎都被森林囊括其中，夜在里面驻扎良久，任何白天的踪迹都无所遁形，她对着黑夜发呆，直到听到身后的脚步声。

Luke披着Han的衬衫出来了，他走到她身边，和她一起坐下，靠住树枝上供伊沃克人攀爬的绳索，她看着他的双腿和她一样在空中悬空乱晃，他们像两个在河边玩水，试图用冰凉的河水洗去夏天酷热的小孩子。过了不久，Han也出来了，他没衣服可穿，只好披着他们在讲故事时裹在身上的短毯子，在Leia的另一边坐下，他们三个谁也没看谁，仿佛各自坐在不同战机的驾驶室里，只顾盯着前方的空气。

不过，Leia现在已经想不起来那个晚上是怎么结束的了。这也不能怪她，他们一起度过的夜晚太多，而当时她怎么可能知道那就是最后一个。她可能和Luke一同嘲笑了Han的毯子太短，他的肚脐眼好像在跟森林里的夜禽干瞪眼，Luke也许往她这边挪了挪让她好靠在他肩头，Han大概打了一个很大的哈欠，问他们要不要回去接着睡觉，Leia自己呢，她记得她挽住Luke和Han的胳膊，孩子气地把它们举向天空，年轻的，冲动的快乐涌上心头。

 

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [4]：有没有哪个好心人知道帝国反击战里小卢和爸爸是在哪里打架的。  
> [5]：星球大战中文网资料库中没写这个星球内部有没有溶洞，就让我这么写吧（。  
> [6]：根据星球大战中文网资料库：义军同盟在恩多战役中战胜帝国后，变为新共和国。新共和国恢复议会，渴望赢得对战争厌倦的银河系居民的支持，因此与帝国的残余势力签署了和平条约——《银河和议》，然后大幅裁军。这一政策激怒了义军英雄莱娅·奥加纳。她警告称帝国的残部依然试图夺权。奥加纳被排除在这一政治进程之外后，成立了抵抗组织，反对帝国的继承国——神秘的第一秩序。


End file.
